


to build a fire

by girlpearl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: 5 Times, Community: trope_bingo, Drabble Sequence, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Podfic Available, Sharing Body Heat, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete sleeps like he's hibernating, seeks out heat like a missile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to build a fire

**Author's Note:**

> with apologies to Jack London. For Trope Bingo, huddling for warmth.

1\. tinder

"Shove over." Patrick hears the words as though from a distance. If he were awake he'd protest; he can't get any closer to the window and still be inside the van. But he's not, so he just shifts his leg, tucks his arm closer around his body. Pete curls up against him, nudging under his arm, and Patrick lifts it up, drops it over Pete's shoulders. Pete's hand creeps under his shirt, cold on his belly. 

"Fucker," Patrick mumbles. Pete just hums and presses his face against Patrick's chest. Whatever; at least they'll be warmer.

2\. spark

"Trick." Pete's teeth are chattering, and his voice is low but urgent. 

Patrick is _freezing_. He clutches the crappy hotel blanket tighter around his shoulders. "th'fuck."

"Heater's broken," Pete manages. "Lemme in, c'mon."

Patrick sucks in a breath as the cold air rushes in when he lifts the sheets, and another when Pete tucks his icy feet between Patrick's. He decides to let it go, though, because once Pete's pressed up against his back, he really is a lot warmer.

In the morning, Patrick wakes with the ghost of Pete's breath on his neck, and he shivers--but not from the cold.

3\. kindling

It isn't even cold in Buffalo. For once. That doesn't stop Pete from draping himself over Patrick, tugging at his hoodie, whining into his ear. "Paaaaatrick," he says, "c'mon, snuggle with me, I'm cold!"

"Pete," he protests, rolling his eyes, "it's May. It's not cold."

Pete presses a grin against Patrick's neck. Patrick can feel himself flush; he's definitely warm now. "Snuggle with me anyway," Pete says, his voice low and suggestive. "I'm sure you could warm me up." 

"Fine," Patrick says, "just keep it above the waist." It's a feeble joke. Probably that's why Pete doesn't laugh. Yeah. Probably.

4\. fuel

Because tours are planned by sadists, June is Texas and unrelenting heat. Patrick finds himself cranking the air conditioning higher and higher every day, until Andy snaps and starts ranting about oil dependency, CFCs and fuck knows what else. Patrick mumbles an apology and turns the a/c back to a reasonable level.

He's not really surprised to wake up that night to Pete sliding into bed behind him. "You couldn't just ask?" Pete smirks, running one warm hand down Patrick's side.

Patrick shrugs and grabs Pete's hand, tugging his arm across Patrick's chest. It's too hot, but he doesn't care.

5\. burn

Patrick's a warm sleeper; a light sheet and a fan and he's good. But Pete sleeps like he's hibernating, seeks out heat like a missile, and Patrick's grown used to waking up with Pete's legs tangled with his, Pete's hands under his shirt, Pete's face pressed against his shoulder, Pete's warm breath barely noticeable in the blanket of heat coming off his body. 

There's a different kind of heat between them this morning. Pete's hands aren't seeking warmth but touch, and his leg presses between Patrick's heavy with carnal intent. 

Patrick kisses him, bites his lip, and they melt together.


End file.
